List of Squatt's appearances
Squatt appears in the following: Might Morphin' Power Rangers (Season 1) *Day of the Dumpster * High Five * Teamwork * A Pressing Engagement * Different Drum * Food Fight * Big Sisters * I, Eye Guy * For Whom the Bell Trolls * Happy Birthday, Zack * No Clowning Around * Power Ranger Punks * Peace, Love and Woe * Foul Play in the Sky * Dark Warrior * Switching Places * Green With Evil, Part 1-5 * The Trouble with Shellshock * Itsy Bitsy Spider * The Spit Flower * Life's a Masquerade * Gung Ho! * Wheel of Misfortune * Island of Illusion, Part 1-2 * The Rockstar * Calamity Kimberly * A Star is Born * The Yolk's on You! * The Green Candle, Part 1-2 * Birds of a Feather * Clean-Up Club * A Bad Reflection on You * Doomsday, Part 1-2 * Rita's Seed of Evil * A Pig Surprise * Something Fishy * Lions & Blizzards * Crystal of Nightmares * To Flea or Not to Flee * Reign of the Jellyfish * Plague of the Mantis * Return of an Old Friend, Part 1-2 * Grumble Bee * Two Heads are Better than One * Fowl Play * Trick or Treat * Second Chance * On Fins and Needles * Enter... The Lizzinator * Football Season * Mighty Morphin' Mutants * An Oyster Stew Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers (Season 2) * The Mutiny, Part 1-3 * The Wanna-Be Ranger * Putty on the Brain * Bloom of Doom * The Green Dream * The Power Stealer * The Beetle Invasion * Welcome to Venus Island * The Song of Guitardo * Green No More, Part 1-2 * Missing Green * Orchestral Maneuvers in the Park * Beauty and the Beast * White Light, Part 1-2 * Two for One * Opposites Attract * Zedd's Monster Mash * The Ninja Encounter, Part 1-3 * A Monster of Global Proportions * Zedd Waves * The Power Transfer, Part 1-2 * Goldar's Vice-Versa * Mirror of Regret * When is a Ranger Not a Ranger? * Rocky Just Wants to Have Fun * Lights, Camera, Action * Where There's Smoke, There's Fire * Scavenger Hunt * The Great Bookala Escape * Forever Friends * A Reel Fish Story * Rangers Back in Time, Part 1-2 * The Wedding, Part 1-3 * Return of the Green Ranger, Part 1-3 * Best Man for the Job * Storybook Rangers, Part 1-2 * Wild West Rangers, Part 1-2 * Blue Ranger Gone Bad Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers (Season 3) * A Friend in Need, Part 1-3 * Ninja Quest, Part 1-4 * A Brush With Destiny * Passing the Lantern * Wizard for a Day * Fourth Down and Long * Stop the Hate Master, Part 1-2 * Final Face-Off * The Potion Notion * I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger * A Ranger Catastrophe, Part 1-2 * Changing of the Zords, Part 1-3 * Follow that Cab! * A Different Shade of Pink, Part 1-3 * Rita's Pita * Another Brick in the Wall * A Chimp in Charge * Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part 1-3 * The Sound of Dischordia * Rangers in Reverse Mighty Morphin' Alien Rangers * Alien Rangers of Aquitar, Part 1-2 * Climb Every Fountain * The Alien Trap * Attack Of The 60' Bulk * Water You Thinking? * Along Came a Spider * Sowing the Seas of Evil * Hogday Afternoon, Part 1-2 Power Rangers Zeo * A Zeo Beginning, Part 1-2 Power Rangers in Space * Countdown to Destruction Part 1 Category:List of Appearances